


People Are Cold

by Falling_gravity, Sunhealer24



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, Dipper G. is a dick, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mabel G. realises she has emotions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn Mabel/Pacifica, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We're bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_gravity/pseuds/Falling_gravity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: It's too cold out here in the snow. . .It's too cold for my skin, my flesh, my heart. But as I freeze, I'm thawing.I, Mabel Gleeful, was abandoned here, but that doesn't mean I'll stay lost.To keep from freezing, I'll find my own warmth.





	1. Prologue

I stood there, freezing. Dipper said he left me here so I could think. “It isn’t wise to be so open about how I am and what we really do. Are you an idiot?” He had asked before leaving me here. “Maybe staying in the freezing snow would help me think.” The bastard. 

He said he’d be back by morning, yet, It had been a week. I had to learn how to survive out here, had to learn what was safe to eat, and what should have rightfully killed me. Every day for a week, I had stood here where I was now, waiting, clinging onto a small piece of hope that my brother would come back for me. 

Foolish. . . I know. But something out here had changed me. The cold outside was stronger than my icy heart, and it had started to thaw. The urges to hurt, to wound, to kill were fading very slowly. I hadn’t noticed it at first, but when I saw a fawn treading on unsteady legs through the snow. . . for the first time in my life, I didn’t think it should die. I didn’t want it to fall and break its neck, the red blood staining the pure white snow. I wanted it to live, like I had never wanted anything before. 

It was strange, how I’d never known that this could exist before. The warmth now building in my chest. I never could have imagined myself this way. I thought that I had felt before. I thought that I had loved. I thought that I had known who I was. It was chilling really, to know how much I’d changed in just a week.

And as I was standing there in the break of day, a car pulled up. “Get in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, but this is only the beginning =3  
> -Falling_gravity


	2. Chapter One- Cold and Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever is reading this, 1) Thank you for reading! 2) Hope you enjoy!

I didn’t remember Dipper’s voice being so sharp, so harsh. It was unfeeling and cut into my heart as ice shards had scraped my hands. I pulled open the backdoor to his expensive car, as I had done so many times in my life. He didn’t even acknowledge me. He stared straight ahead, unspeaking. How could he be so unemotional? I was his sister, for God’s sake! Did he even notice how long I was gone? How long had he forgotten me for? 

He finally spoke. “How are you not dead?” The emotions in his voice were just as absent as ever. Oh fucking peachy. He _meant_ to try to kill me. I didn’t respond (how would one even respond to that?), watching the winterscape go by through the window. “I asked a question.” His voice now filled with just the slightest edge of hostility, but it was still empty. Always empty. 

“I just did.” I finally spoke up, attempting to make my voice just as emotionless. He didn’t make a single other comment the entire way home.

Not knowing how I survived that Hell of a car ride, I stepped out of the car, stretching. I breathed in the air, and the crisp crystals almost burned my lungs, just the way they had for the past week. I smiled. Not a cruel smile, but a genuine one. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dipper frown ever so slightly at my expression, but I ignored him. Let him be disapproving. He just left me for a week in the middle of nowhere. 

 

I still remember the day he left me there. 

 

_I had screamed at him, he screamed back. He was violent, unpredictable. He threw me into the car, and locked the doors. He had been silent the whole way to the mountain, throwing me into the wilderness without a second thought, barely warning me before driving off._  
Snapping back to the present, I caught him staring at me again. Ignoring it, I turned on my heel and stomped into the woods. I soon caught sight of a blonde ponytail, walking through the woods, and a sour taste filled my mouth.

Pacifica Southeast. That girl was the bane of my existence. But she turned around to face me, a glare tainting her face. “What do you want?” She snapped at me, and I blinked. What? Oh. I was standing here like an idiot. 

A crushing weight settled on my chest. That’s right, She hated me. My voice came out small. “P-pacifica?” Her nose scrunched up. “Mabel.” She said coldly in a tone that suggested that she’d rather be doing anything else. Then, her figure visibly relaxed. She somehow realized that I wasn’t going to try to hurt her. 

She took in my appearance for a moment. Disheveled, dirty, and torn clothes, bloodied face, tangled and damp brown hair. I looked like a mess. I could have been tossed through a hurricane with no difference. “Mabel?” She said again, this time her voice full of concern, as her face softened just that little bit. It was in her nature to be kind, caring, and it almost made me smile. . . almost. 

“Y-yeah?” I stuttered. Dammit, I never stuttered, and here I was having done it twice in the last few minutes. My cheeks redden slightly, embarrassed. What was this. . . a blush? From me? Impossible. 

Pacifica turned beet red, flustered at the emotions easily crossing my face. Before I could help myself, I said, “You know, you look cute when you blush.” Mortified, I wished I could take the words hanging in the air and cram them back in my mouth, light them on fire, anything.

But the damage was already done. After a moment, when I was about to run away, I heard her. In the smallest voice, my nemesis turned companion whispered, “So are you. . .” she paused, seeming to hesitate, before continuing. “. . . Are you okay?” she said slowly, seeming to test the words coming out of her mouth. I hesitate for a minute. Should I tell her? 

Should I tell her how my brother left me out in the wilderness to die? How he seemed so. . . _unfeeling_ now? It was like he was frozen in time, his emotions having disappeared like fresh snow in the sun. “No. I’m not.” Again, the words seemed to slip out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. 

“What’s wrong, Mabel?” Pacifica asked cautiously. “You seem so. . . different.” I don’t know what these salty water droplets leaking from my eyes are. It’s been too long since I’ve seen them, and I’ve never shown them before myself. I struggle for the word when Pacifica wraps me in a hug. 

I stiffen, but I don’t push her away. Instead, I break down and tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a recap, Dipper is a huge jerk, Pacifica is a sweetheart, and Mabel is currently somewhere in the middle. She also learned how to cry apparently. Go view our other stories if you liked! Please comment down below! (In a couple chapters, maybe you can even bug us on tumblr)


	3. Chapter Two- Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates will usually be on Monday's, but we forgot- Sorry

I dare not look back. I can hear the wolves just behind me as I run faster than I ever have, the tree branches cutting into my skin, whipping me, urging me to run faster. I barely feel the pain of the many branches stabbing into my skin, but I know I will later. I wince at the thought. No time for the thoughts, I need to get to higher ground, hopefully the wolves won't be able to follow me.

I look around rapidly, the darkness closing around me not allowing me to see very far ahead of me. I finally come across a tree that I may be able to climb, the branches just low enough for me to reach. I take a sharp turn towards the tall tree, and take a big jump, hoping to grab ahold of the branch. I almost fail, falling towards-

I gasp, shooting out of the stiff bed I had been laying in. I know that’s not what actually happened. I had been able to grab hold of the branch, but that thought didn’t stop the fear, the what if’s. 

I don’t recognize the scenery for a second, so different from the woods or my house. Then I look over slightly, and remember, with a slight smile, how I had gone home with Pacifica. She opens her eyes slowly. “Hey sleepyhead.” I say shyly. 

“Morning, Mabel.” She paused for a moment, rubbing her eyes. She seemed surprised to see me for a brief moment, the emotion flashing in her eyes, before the events seemed to rush back to her. I rub my arms slightly.   
“A-are you okay Paci?” I ask her, showing. . . concern for her? So many new emotions were open to me now, ones I didn’t even recognize.   
She seemed to think for a moment before responding. “Y-yeah, just… it’s weird seeing you like this.” She let out a small humourless chuckle, looking down at her bed. 

“I don’t know. . .” I smirked, relying on something I knew well. “I could get used to seeing you like this.” Flirting was my specialty, even if the boys I dragged along like poor puppies held none of my interest.   
Her face seemed to flush slightly, her face turning a light pink. She turned her head towards me with such speed, I was almost afraid her head would break off. “Wh-what?!” She managed to squeak out after a moment of embarrassed stuttering.  
“In bed next to me~.” I purr. “I could get used to seeing you first thing in the morning.” I reach over to her, lightly placing two of my fingers on her heart, right between her breasts.   
Her cheeks burned with 50 shades of red, turning her into a human tomato. She looked at me, trying to form a coherent sentences. Key word: ‘trying’. It was almost… cute. I don’t do cute. In fact, I don’t do anyone. So what was with this? How did this get started?  
I drew back into myself, huddled. “S-sorry Paci. . .” Did I just. . . apologize? I have never apologized and meant it before in my life.   
Paci seemed surprised too. Wait, when did I start calling her Paci? “OK, who are you, and what have you done with Mabel?” She laughed slightly.   
She was right. This was significantly un-Gleeful like of me. Screw it. In fact, there were a few things I could screw. But I’m not acting like myself. “Mabel’s left in the arctic wilderness.” I only half joke with her. “Her brother left her out there to die.”  
Paci seemed to be concerned, before it was gone. I almost didn’t think it was there in the first place. “We should get some food.” she said, looking away from me, almost too quickly. “Come on!” she got up from the bed, stretching. It was at that moment I really took in her appearance, her long blonde hair hung loosely at the small of her back, her pajamas clung to her, showing her off as more curvy than she actually was.   
I stand up slowly, my shirt wrinkled and my hair a mess (more than it was yesterday, I can’t believe I didn’t shower). Disgusting. Dipper would be ashamed of me. Grunkle Ford would be ashamed of me. My parents would’ve disowned me if they were still alive today. I wrinkle my nose at my appearance.

Paci seemed dismayed at the dark look that crossed my features, so I quickly covered it up with a an indifferent look. She seemed nervous, but slowly walked out of the room, me following not too far behind her.

We walked out, she setting a brisk pace, and I shadowing her, for what I assumed to be the kitchen. She whirled around to face me before I could take in the checkered floor, the simple countertop, or the basic stove. “Pacifica? What’s wrong?” I asked her. She seemed angry, surprise and fury mixed in her expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but this is only the beginning  
> -Falling_gravity


End file.
